Stats
Statistics or commonly abbreviated as are divided up into various categories. are comprised of and influenced by Vocation, Vocation Rank, Level, Character Weight and height and any items equipped. Vocation The Vocation of the player's character. There are nine in total and may be changed at any time at the Gran Soren Inn. *With the introduction of Dark Arisen, players now have access to Olra who can assist with changing Vocations. Vocations also determine what type of stat growth per level. Each vocation grants a different set amount of increased stats each level, the amount will vary based on different level threshold. The first threshold is at level 10 and the last threshold is at level 100. For more information regarding stat gain based on vocation and level threshold, please refer to the Stat Growths page. Vocation Rank The proficiency of the selected Vocation, starting at level 1 and reaching the maximum at level 9. Each Vocation level unlocks more skills for player or pawn. Vocation ranks are increased by obtaining Discipline Points rather than experience points. Level The level of the character, not to be confused with Vocation rank. Changing Vocations does not impact the Character Level. There are 199 levels in total allowing for a maximum level of 200. Please refer to the bottom of the page for more details on level planning. Experience Experience Points are earned from defeating foes or completing quests. With enough experience characters or pawns will be able to "level up" and increase their base stats. A percentage of experience points earned from enemies will also be converted into Discipline Points used for leveling up Vocations or to purchase abilities. Discipline Points earned differ per enemy and per amount of experience gained. Experience in the status screen is displayed as for example 2,000 / 3,000. The first part is the amount of experience currently gained for this particular level. 3,000 is the total that must be earned to gain another level. Every level has its own experience requirements. In order to reach the next level, like in the above example, the character must gain an additional 1,000 experience points. Once this has been satisfied the character will gain a new level and a new experience requirement is set. The next requirement may be displayed as 0 / 4000. Experience will not cap at the previous level and will be carried over. So killing an enemy with a large amount of experience (say 1,500 in the example) will set the next requirement to 500 / 4000. As such experience is never wasted. Each new level experience requirements are higher than the previous. Please refer to the Experience Points page for more information. Hit Points The Health of the character. With more Health the character becomes more resilient and can absorb more damage before being defeated. Damage to health is divided into two determining factors: #Indirect Health damage - Indirect Health damage is the most common damage and is indicated by taking away a portion of health and leaving a trail on the health bar to indicate the health may be restored through Magick spells. #Direct Health damage or "wounding" - Direct Health damage is sustained with heavy (indirect) damage only. Direct Health damage takes a portion of the character's maximum health. This type of damage cannot be healed with Magick spells such as Anodyne and must be healed by using Curatives such as a Greenwarish or other items that restore health. Sleeping at an Inn will also recover all health. When suffered both direct and indirect health damage using a curing item will heal the maximum amount it can starting at the indirect health part. Thus it is advisable to use a Magick spell first if available to heal the indirect part and then use curatives to heal the direct damage. Whether suffering direct or indirect health damage, once the amount of health reaches 0 the character dies. The amount of damage a character receives is dependent on the Defense stat and the Magick Defense stat. Some equipment and Augments increase maximum health or regenerate slowly. See the table below. Health Augments Stamina Certain actions such as sprinting, using skills, climbing creatures or holding NPCs and enemies will use up stamina, which regenerates once these actions are ceased. Stamina regeneration is delayed while blocking. If Stamina is used up entirely, the character is momentarily unable to move and will perform a "catching their breath" type of animation. This leaves the character vulnerable to enemies unless aided by an ally or a curative item is used. Character weight affects the usage and regeneration rate of stamina. The active Vocation also changes the rate of stamina used and regenerated; with Strider-type classes using the least stamina and regenerate the fastest, Mage-types regenerating the slowest and using the most and Fighter-types being somewhere in the middle in terms of usage and regeneration. In safe areas such as Cassardis, Gran Soren, the Encampment and the Ancient Quarry, if the quest; Of Merchants and Monsters is successfully completed, there will be no Stamina drain. This allows the player to freely run around without worry of depleting their Stamina. Some equipment and Augments increase the total amount of stamina. See the table below. Stamina Augments Strength Indicates the power of physical weapons. This differs for the right (primary) and left (secondary) weapons of a character. Strength has a direct influence on the amount of damage that is dealt with the current weapon. Strength based Weapons *Swords *Maces *Longswords *Warhammers *Daggers *Bows *Longbows *Shields Note: Magick Shields do not utilize the Strength stat and instead use the Magick stat. Strength Augments Magick Indicates the power of magical weapons. This differs for the right (primary) and left (secondary) weapons of a character. Magick has a direct influence on the amount of damage a spell or magick weapon can deal. On the other hand, the Magick stat doesn't have any impact on spells that don't inflict damage (such as High Anodyne) or sigil (such as High Perdition). Magick based weapons: *Staves *Archistaves *Magick Bows *Magick Shields *Elemental Weapons or any weapon which is under the influence of an elemental spell such as Fire Affinity Note: '''Elemental weapons or Strength based weapon with a temporary element boost will deal more damage the higher the Magick stat is. Magick Augments Defense Indicates defense against physical weapons. The higher the defense stat the less damage a character will receive. This is not to be confused with more hit points. Health or hit points determine the maximum amount of damage a character can take before dying and defense lowers the total amount of damage a character will take from any physical attack. Defense is increased when leveling up but will also be increased with wearing armor and/or equipment and also increased with some augments. Defense Augments Magick Defense Indicates defense against magick. Magick defense is increased by leveling up and by equipping armor which increases magick defense and can also be increased with Augments. Magick Defense Augments Stagger Indicates the basic amount of stagger all attacks and spells do. The higher the stagger the more likely it is an enemy is knocked off balance temporarily (rendering them unable to attack). Stagger is increased primarily by weapons, but armor and jewelry can also affect it as well as augments. An enemy's stagger resistance can diminished with continued attacks. Multiple attacks a foe in succession will all contribute in staggering an enemy. Once an enemy's stagger threshold is reached, foes will scream in pain and abort any action they were doing. The amount of stagger emitted per attack is modified differently by each skill (e.g. High Brontide and Pommel Bash have very high stagger damage output). Body parts also have different stagger resistance and vulnerabilities (e.g. a Drake's heart) *Stagger rating can be increased by wearing: **Master Rings (up to +50) **Cursed King's Belts (+50) **Barbed Nails (+100) *Audacity protects against Stagger accumulation. Knockdown Indicates the basic amount of knockdown each and every attack does (both spells and physical skills). Knockdown is increased by equipping armor which increases knockdown and can also be increased with Augments. An enemy's knockdown resistance can diminished with continued attacks. The more attacks foes suffer from increases the likelihood of an enemy reaching the knockdown threshold. Once an enemy's knockdown threshold is reached, foes will fall down and abort any action they were doing. The amount of knockdown emitted per attack is modified differently by each skill (e.g. High Comestion and High Bolide have very high stagger damage output). Body parts also have different knockdown resistance and vulnerabilities (e.g. a Drake's heart) *Knockdown rating can be increased by wearing: **Master Rings (up to +50) **Cursed King's Belts (+50) **Barbed Nails (+100) *Audacity protect against Knockdown accumulation. Knockdown Augments How bonuses work Bonuses are added in sequential order and not as a total as one might expect. For instance a character with 200 base strength and a weapon equipped which adds 300 strength has a total of 500 base strength. Adding the stat bonus Vehemence (adds 10% strength) the total would become 550 since Vehemence adds 50 points of strength based on the total strength. Now if the ability Clout is added one might expect the total to be increased by 30% since Vehemence adds 10% and Clout adds 20%. This is not the case as stat enhancers are added sequentially based on the next highest base value. Adding both Clout and Vehemence will add 32% instead of 30% strength. Bonus calculations Observe the results of adding three stat enhancing Augments below: Base stat: '''500 Adding Vehemence (10%): 550 Adding Clout (20%): 660 Adding Bloodlust (70%): 1122 If the bonuses were added as a total of 100% the total would be 1000 exactly. But each is added after the previous is added: 500 * 1,1 = 550. 550 * 1,2 = 660. 660 * 1,7 = 1122. (in no particular order, but displayed from lowest to highest) Adding the three mentioned stat enhancers adds a total of 124% strength instead of the 100% the three would add if combined. This allows for incredibly high stats when combining all abilities which add stat points in percentages. For instance the Assassin's skill Autonomy adds another 70% if the party is wiped out or if the player is playing "alone". This 70% is added as another separate bonus further increasing strength to 1907 with the given example base strength. Lastly the Fighter's skill Exhilaration adds another 50% if health is critical. In this case the above example would total a strength of 2861. To put this in perspective, A character with a "mere" 500 strength can under the right circumstances increase his strength by 472%, easily capable of felling the toughest foes with a few blows. Stat Calculator Many players plan their Arisen's and/or their Pawn's stat growth. The following stat calculators can help determine the stats at various levels. *'Dragon's Dogma Stat Calculator' **In order to use it, please save a copy to the user's Google Drive or download the XSLX (ODS does not function correctly) file to the user's local system and then enter values as needed. *'Dragon's Dogma Stat Planner' (online version) **The stat calculator works in a broswer (uses standard HTML/Javascript to function). Should function offline (use "save as" for offline use) with minimal loss of functionality (use https://github.com/stackoverflow/dragons-dogma-stat-planner to report and bugs) Category:Concepts Category:Verify